rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Stalking Dusk
Category:UtGS Player Characters Under Construction Stalking Dusk Laughing rogue martial artist taelsinbard@hotmail.com AIM Solar Exalted Night Caste Motivations Eliminate the five Shade Association, Perfect his martial arts Age 19 History Born to an average family of farmers south downt the coast from the City of Steel Lotus, Fuegan, would soon be started on a life that was anything but average. The Lintha raided the farming community, while Fuegans parents died in the raid, they hid him down a well wich is where he was found by a realm patrol. The patrol left him to an orphanage in the city of steel lotus, though before long he was living off the streets and soon became part of a street gang backed by the Five shade association. Over the next eight years of his life Fuegan learned to steal, sneak, and lie. This came to and end after a particularly badly botched conjob and heist, where he was unsuspectingly used as the fallguy. Badly beaten Fuegan escaped from both the association, and the authorities they had called down upon him. He ran into the night and kept running until he collapsed near death on the steps of a martial arts dojo. In the morning the one of the monks that lived there, found him brought him in and treated him under the instruction of the sensei of the dojo. Fuegan was nursed back to health, and once he was heatlhy the sensei offered him a choice, he could be turned back on the street or he could give up his past life and dedicate himself to the training offered. Fuegan chose of a new life, and took to the martial arts faster than he took to life on the streets. The sensei was a the most recent master of a style of martial arts remeniscent of tigers by the name of Quiet Wanderer. Quiet Wanderer had been the master of this dojo for 10 years, and had gained the dojo and the secrets of the style from his master, and his masters master before him. Years blended and Fuegan dedicated his life to the martial arts and tried to put his past behind him, but things have a way of catching up to him. Soon after passing his eighteenth year he ran into some of his so called friends from his days on the streets. They bought him a meal and tried to talk him back into the old life, and he brushed them off. Days later when he was out of the dojo he was again approached by his old friends, this time they were more insistent, and the caught him offguard and knocked him out. Dragged before some of the locals of the five shade organization, Fuegan was again offered a choice, return to them, or have nothing to return to. Again he denied them, so they laughingly turned him loose an hour later, and had his former freinds follow him with orders to eliminate him after he reached the dojo. Fuegan ran, ran like he hadn't since the day he first reached the dojo, and what he found left him in shock. The dojo was fully engulfed in flame, the students scattered or worse dead, and the sensei, quiet wanderer, broken upon the steps. He reached the sensei, and found him greivously wounded, but still alive. Fuegan tearfully apologized and claimed this was all his fault, Quiet Wanderer brushed this aside, and with his last breaths told him to run, to the mountains, a hidden pass, led to a series of landmarks, the birthplace of his style he said. Then he died in Fuegan's arms, while this happened the men that had followed Fuegan crept out of the shadows to finish the job and kill him. Around Fuegan, as he mourned, sorrow turned to a cold anger as wisps of light began to flare about him until he was a beacon that outshined the burning dojo. He turned and as he looked upon his would be assailants, he decided he would run no more, be protected by others no more, and he slew them almost without thinking. He knew they would not be the end of it, and knew only one place that might be the end, and raced back to where he had been held like a bonfire racing upon rooftops and smashed through the door. Inside he found the man who had fired the dojo, and the local leader, both dragonblooded. The fight happened quickly, he took the one completely by suprise, the second lasted minutes, but he fell as well. Fuegan, wounded from the fight, winded, and realizing the city guard wouldn't be far stole what documents he found and some money that was there and left quickly. The next morning he used what money he had and aquired some supplies, and left the city. He traveled for days, then weeks. Finally a month away from the City of the Steel Lotus following the path set out for him by his sensei, he found it. It was in a valley filled with bamboo trees, a training hall dedicated to martial arts. Inside he saw what his master meant by it being the birthplace of his style. What it was an entire record of a martial arts style, to wich what his master taught was only a shadow. Fuegan realized only one who could channel the essence that he now knew flowed through him could truly master it, and so he set about that task. While living in the dojo he discoverd several things, first of all, that the last exalted master that had taught there had been interred there with his possesions, inside a locked room that he unlocked with his newfound powers. That the place was not only a training hall, but a source of mystic energy as well. The third thing he discovered was within the documents he had brought with him, that the five shade associations plans over the next year dealt heavily with planned events in the city of Chiaroscuro. Soon after he began his training in the dojo he began to have strange dreams of battle, whe opponents used arts that seemed odd even to his new perspective on martial arts. Two months passed as he trained, and dreamed of more training until he realized that he'd not only learned one form of martial arts but a second strange one that he sometimes barely understood. Feeling that he had waited as long as he could, he gave himself the name of Stalking Dusk and set off for Chiaroscuro, girded for his war against the five shade association with the possesions of the halls former master. Only recently arrived in the city, Stalking Dusk has only begun to learn the paths around the Ciaruscuro. Though years removed from his life on the streets, lessons of the past return to him, and Stalking Dusk has turned to living off the streets again, aided occasionally by the timely snatched purse of some too rich merchant. His search for the five shade association has so far borne little fruit, but he is confident this situation shall not last long Appearance and Personality With medium length Blue hair, and a strong golden tan, he appears to be of descent from the west. Standing at five foot eight, height isn't the first thing you notice about Stalking Dusk, though nearly so. His ready smile catches your first, thought this is tempered by eyes that have seen much grief. Though his face is rather nondescript, his build is rather impressive and his movements have a fluidness about them that the eye cant quite follow. Dusk dresses in a loose sleeved jacket and pants that resemble a martial arts uniform, in dark blue with edging in yellows. Finishing out his visible possesions are a pair travelworn sandals, a set of fingerless gauntlets, and a satchel slung across his chest, though when he swings his arms to quickly or raises them to high you catch glimpses of something golden upon his arms. With a joking attitude, and an eye for improving his lot if it doesn't mean too much work Stalking Dusk seems to be a relaxed person. This is in part a facade, while the mirth and the sly comments are normal, he has a hard side that gets drawn out in the face of those who oppress others. One of the things he truly enjoys though is a match against another martial artist, not particularly for any reason, but simply to test his skill against others. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 4 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 3 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 3 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery 1 Martial Arts 5 ' ZENITH '''Integrity 2 ' 'Resistance 2 ' Survival 1 TWILIGHT ' Investigation 2 ' Lore 1 NIGHT ''' Athletics 2 Awareness 3 Dodge 4 Larceny 3 Stealth 4 ECLIPSE Linguistics 2 Ride 3 Languages Native Language: Flametongue Low Realm Sea Tongue Backgrounds Artifact 3, Gauntlets of Distant Claws(3bgp) Artifact 2, Discreet Essence Armor (2bgp) Artifact 3, Windblade Personal Class Transport (1bgp/2bp) Manse 3 Hidden Glade of the Tiger (1bgp/2bp) Artifacts Gauntlets of Distant Claws Golden Cats Claws (3-dot artifact, Oadenol's Codex P.37) Melee Speed 5, Accuracy 5, Damage +5L, Defense 3, Rate 4, attune 8, Martial arts tag Ranged Speed 5, accuracy 3, Damage 9L, Rate 1, Range 25, Flame tag, Peircing Tag A pair of dark metal fingerless gauntlets that are quite flexible at will the wearer can extend three claws from the gauntlets, or fire central claw, witch is linked by a fine chain that can withdraw carrying anything it is stuck in, or the weilder to where it has fired into. This particular pair of guantlets is enhanced by orichalum inlays and carvings in the pattern of tigers Discreet Essence Armor The Souls Hauberk(2 dot artifact, Wonders of the Lost age P.80) Soak 7L/7B, Hardness 3L/3B, Mobility 0, Fatigue 0, Attunement 5, activation 3 motes The Souls Hauberk appears to be a Set of ceremonial anklets and bracers crafted from orichalum, with a hearthstone setting in the left arm bracer. Though appearing innoucuous, once the wearer is attacked they activate surrounding the wearer in a glowing sheath of essence protecting them from harm. Windblade Personal Class Transport Following Wind(3 dot artifact, Wonders of the Lost Age P.35) Speed: 50 Yards per tic/100 miles per hour Maneuverability: +4R (Lore 1, Ride 3) Endurance: Consumes 10 motes per hour, suffers one level of unsoakable bashing damage every 50 cumulative hours of operation since last maitenance Crew: 1/1 Attunement: 1 mote Cargo: Pilots personal possesions only. Particularly heavy loads, such as a pilot carrying a second person in her arms, halve speed and apply a -3 maneuverability penaltly. Armor: 10L/15B Health Levels: Ux7/Mx4/Cx3/I/D Other Notes: Characters flying on a Windblade-class Personal Transport are treated as holding a tower shield(exalted p.377), but this protection is not compatible with other shields or cover(only the best value applies. A Piloted transport and its pilot have a Dodge dv equal to the pilots dex+ride+essence+manueverability÷ 2, and the pilot may use her parry dv to defend against attacks launched at her vehicle or herself The Following Wind is an Orichalum Windblade personal transport, collapsed it appears as a small plaque of metal with an engraving of clouds chasing a ship. When expanded into its full form the Following Wind's engraving is upon the nose of the craft with a second set of markings for foot placement towards the center of the craft, and the craft itself takes the shape of an angular platform roughly one yard long. Once activated it hovers just off the ground, until its master steps onto the marked control pads, triggering the enchantments that cause the craft to adhere to its pilots feet and prevents them from falling off Charms Martial Arts * First Martial Arts Excellency 1pm/P.183 * Tiger Style (Scroll of the Monk) ** Crimson Leaping Cat Technique 3 motes, P. 107 ** Striking Fury Claws Attack 2 motes, P.107 ** Tiger Form 6 motes P.108 * Quicksilver Hand of Dreams (Scroll of the Monk) ** The Quicksilver Staircase - P.139 ** Peaceful Repose Touch 2/4 motes P.140 ** Fervent Night Phantasm 2/4 P> 140 Awareness * first Awareness Excellency 1mote per die p.183 Dodge * Shadow Over Water 1m p.227 * Seven Shadow Evasion 3m p.227 Larceny * Flawless Pickpocket Technique 3m p.228 * Lock Opening Touch 3m p.229 Stealth * Easily Overlooked Presence Method 3m p.230 Resistance * Ox Body Technique - p.208 Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 0/2 Conviction 0/3 primary Temperance 0/2 Valor 0/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Heart of Flint Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Parry DV 6 Mounted Dodge DV 8 vs. melee, 9 vs. range Mounted Parry DV 7 vs. melee, 8 vs. range Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Parry DV 3 Soak Bashing Soak 10(6) 3 hardness, 13(9) when using Tiger form Lethal Soak 10(6) 3 hardness, 13(9) when using tiger form Aggravated Soak 7(3) Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence Essence 3 Personal 10/10(15) Peripheral 28/28(37) Committed 14(5 personal, 9 peripheral) Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Protect the downtrodden Experience 6/55 Advantage Expenditures 3 gauntlets of distant claws 2 discreet essence armor 1/3 windblade class personal transport 1/3 Manse Bonus Point Expenditure 7 essence +1 2 martial arts to 4, 5 1 stealth to 4 2/3 windblade class personal transport 1 dodge to 4 2/3 Manse Experience Point Expenditure 10 quicksilver staircase 10 peaceful repose touch 10 fervent night phantasm 8 Lock Opening Touch 3 combo martial arts excellency/peaceful repose touch 1 resistance to 2 3 Compassion to 2 3 larceny to 3 Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.